Head Over Heels
by Mad Mandy
Summary: "The war is over, Ron. There is no need for continued hostilities. Besides, Draco reached out to me long before Voldemort's death. He even provided information that helped me hunt that madman. I have no interest in maintaining a childish rivalry. I want this year to go smoothly." Seventh Year, EVIL!Ron, Draco/Harry, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story includes descriptions of rape that might be disturbing. It is** _ **not**_ **suitable for sensitive individuals. Please don't continue reading if it might upset you.**

A/N: In this story you'll notice the timeline is off. The Battle of Hogwarts took place at the end of sixth year and Albus is still alive. There are also other differences that will come up but the war isn't my focus in this story. I'm focusing almost exclusively on Draco and Harry's relationship. Ron is the antagonist.

If you've read any of my other stories, then you know that a powerful Harry is the only Harry I write, lol. I don't know why but I just can't imagine him any other way. Anyways, for this story, that aspect served the purpose of cutting the war short and it condensed the timeline a bit.

I haven't posted any of my Draco/Harry stories yet, so I had to fix that. I have about three chapters written for this one, which I will post after editing. Thank you for reading!

— CHAPTER ONE —

Draco stared down at the Daily Prophet, his eyes fixed on the image beneath his fingers. The photograph was black and white, but those familiar green eyes were as intense as ever - more so now, without the ugly glasses that Harry had worn for so many years. Harry's pale skin stood out in stark contrast to the dark background. His wild black hair fell into his eyes and brushed his shoulders.

The camera had not been held steady when the picture was taken. The image jerked wildly as the photographer struggled to capture the shot. Beyond Harry, Draco could see that the earth itself roiled like the sea - great jagged _boulders_ splashing up into the air and swirling about with all the ease of leaves tossed by a hurricane. Lightning struck, bolt after bolt. Any and all organic material was ablaze.

In the photograph, Harry cast a furious, contemptuous look at the photographer. His mouth moved silently but the slight curl of his lip made it easy to imagine what he might have snarled at foolish photographer. Harry strode forward over the roiling ground to stand protectively near the photographer and the image stabilized immediately. Harry raised both of his hands and his expression was darker than Draco had ever seen it as he regarded an unseen enemy - _the enemy_ , the only one that mattered. Whatever happened after that made the image go white and then black... Then the image looped and Draco was watching Harry standing on the ridge once more.

Draco's index finger trailed gently over the line of Harry's cheek then his pale eyes shifted to the headline once more: _You-Know-Who Vanquished by The Boy Who Lived_. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort had fled to the Americas and Harry had pursued him in a long, relentless hunt. Now, it was finally over, a month into seventh year.

He had felt it when it had happened, of course, like every other marked Death Eater. Yet until now, twelve hours later, he hadn't known any details. He hadn't known if Harry was alive. He knew Harry was powerful but Draco had feared the worst.

The article said that Harry, even now, was making his way back to Britain. Draco looked back at the picture, staring at Harry. He was pleased Harry had made use of his vision corrective potion - he hadn't even known if Harry had received it, much less if he would actually take it, once he read who it was from. It gave Draco a bit of hope, knowing that Harry would accept a gift from him.

Draco stood, folding the newspaper - _careful_ not to crease the photo on the front - and tucking it away in his pocket. On his way down to the dungeons, still thinking about Harry, he was taken by surprise when he was grabbed roughly from behind and shoved into the wall. Draco gasped, cold dread curling around his heart. He tried to straighten, his hand seeking his wand, but Weasley was pressed against him from behind. The red-head quickly gathered Draco's frail wrists in a bruising grip and pinned them against the unforgiving stone of the wall above his head. Weasley hissed, "What will you do now, Malfoy? Now that your master is dead, your family is dead, and your _friends_ are broken and scattered? Dumbledore won't protect you forever. You can't escape punishment. You'll get what you deserve soon enough."

Draco heard Weasley fumbling with his robes, felt his own robes shoved up, his feet kicked apart. Weasley breathed heavily by his ear as he jerked at his own cock. Draco tasted sickness. He strained his muscles trying to get away but he might as well have been trying to move the wall he was pressed against. Draco would _not_ cry. He hissed, "And will you give it to me, Weasel? What would your fellow Gryffindors say if they saw you now - _raping_ a Slytherin? Such depravity would surely sicken them."

He kept his voice cold and steady, laden with disdain. Weasley growled like an animal then thrust into him and Draco bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Weasley chuckled breathlessly, riding him as hard as he could, rutting against him with violent force. Tearing Draco open. Weasley demanded, "Where is your sharp tongue now, you disgusting, evil little maggot? Not so arrogant with my cock in your ass, are you?"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, tasting his own blood in his mouth. He swallowed then cast a fierce, derisive glare over his shoulder, " _Is_ that your cock, Weasley? I mistook it for a finger. How embarrassing for you. I know a witch in Knockturn Alley who could possibly provide a _remedy_ -"

Weasley made an infuriated sound and pounded into him harder, grabbing his head with his free hand and slamming it into the wall so hard Draco's vision blurred and spun wildly. Draco forced a chuckle, "Hit a nerve, did I? M-my apologies-"

His voice broke on a quiet whimper that shamed him. Weasley laughed triumphantly and thrust harder, "What were you saying, Death Eater? You'd like some more of my cock?"

Draco ached for days after. He had limited access to potions ingredients and he could not risk visiting the hospital wing. He would rather _die_ than have everyone know about his weakness and his shame.

Draco tried to eat his breakfast and tried to ignore the pain of the bench against his abused ass. He could barely taste his food. He belatedly became aware that the entire hall had fallen silent.

He looked up and nearly gasped when his eyes fell on Harry, striding forward across the the room toward his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. When he took a seat, he reached for a basket of rolls as if nothing at all was out of the ordinary, ignoring the stunned faces of his fellow students. Then, the crowd broke into riotous applause. Draco ducked his head to hide the silly, happy grin that tugged at his lips. He forced his features into a firm scowl before he raised his head once more, but his eyes returned to Harry again and again.

Dumbledore eventually managed to achieve silence and order. He was beaming proudly as he said, "It is my great pleasure to welcome you back to Hogwarts, Harry. On behalf of us all, Hogwarts and Wizarding Britain... thank you."

He seemed to get a little choked up then, his blue eyes shining. Harry looked up at him with a wry smile turning his lips, "In all honesty sir, I'm glad it is done and over with and I would like to put it in the past now. It will be nice for things to get back to normal, to just be a student again."

Harry seemed to understand the likelihood of this actually happening was negligible and indeed, Harry was heralded as a hero for the rest of breakfast. The other students clamored about him eagerly, looking at him as if he were Merlin returned. Harry bore it all with great patience and tolerance, but Draco could see how exhausted he was.

It took days for the clamor to die down even a little, but a week later, towards the end of lunch, Draco saw an opening and he took it. It was one of the rare times Weasley was not with Harry and the crowd of admirers was thinner than usual. They moved hastily out of his way when they noticed him, as if fearing they could catch his taint. Draco kept his head high and his mask firmly in place. Harry turned from his food, noticing the commotion, and those emerald orbs caught and held Draco's, appearing surprised. Then, to Draco's shock, a small smile turned Harry's lips, "Malfoy. I was beginning to think you had no intention of welcoming me back. Have you come to express your undying admiration and gratitude? Perhaps with an interpretive dance or tasteful poetry?"

Draco snorted quietly, he couldn't help it, "You should be so lucky, Potter."

Harry's smile widened into a grin and his green eyes were shining warmly. Draco felt flustered and shy - he couldn't believe Harry was actually _joking_ with him. Harry replied, "You're right, I suppose the potion was quite enough."

"Do you have any idea how much those ingredients cost?" Draco demanded incredulously, his heart in his throat, "How much trouble I went through for-"

He broke off, because Harry was laughing. Everyone around them was staring back and forth between the pair, utterly confused. Harry stood from the bench, towering over Draco. He took hold of Draco's forearm, holding Draco's gaze intently as he said quietly, "Your gift could not possibly be under appreciated. I have received few gifts more precious or more useful. My reliance on glasses has always been a handicap. In your letter you expressed a hope that we could start over, as friends. That would make me _very_ happy, Malfoy."

Harry smiled at him. Draco was speechless for a moment before he managed a reply, though he stumbled over his words, "E-excellent. You… should call me Draco then."

Harry squeezed his arm gently, smoothing his thumb carelessly over the underside of Draco's arm, "Draco."

Draco shivered slightly with pleasure and he hoped no one noticed, but a knowing light flickered in Harry's eyes. Draco held his breath but Harry said nothing, only smiled at him once more and then released his arm.

"What the hell is the Death Eater doing over here?"

Draco felt himself pale and his head snapped to the side to watch the irate Weasley approach. Harry waved a hand, calling off his friend, "Don't lose your head, Ron. Draco and I have decided to be friends. He gave me the potion for my eyes, did you know?"

"Only because it benefited himself!" Ron spluttered furiously. "He has everything to gain from being your friend, Harry! He is a manipulative, conniving little-"

Harry frowned at him, "The war is over, Ron. There is no need for continued hostilities. Besides, Draco reached out to me long before Voldemort's death. He even provided information that helped me hunt the mad bastard. I have no interest in maintaining a childish rivalry. I want this year to go smoothly."

"He doesn't _deserve_ -"

"What? A second chance? I'm not asking you to like him, Ron, all you have to do is tolerate him. Honestly, you act as if the war is still on."

"I won't rest until the lot of them are punished!" Ron roared. Everyone fell silent.

Harry was very still and his eyes were dark, "You _will_ let it go, Ron. There is no honor in beating the beaten. We must forgive those who ask it of us or hate will consume us."

Weasley turned and stormed out with one last glare at Draco. Harry sighed, "Ron is hard-headed but he'll come around eventually."

Draco didn't believe that at all. Harry had no idea how his friend had changed, but Draco wouldn't be the one to tell him. Harry would never believe _him_ over Weasley, not ever. Draco would not risk the tentative new relationship he had forged with Harry.

— END OF CHAPTER ONE —

A/N: There are a couple dark and really awful parts in this story but a lot of it is also lighthearted and sweet. Hopefully you'll keep reading! If you have the time, please consider leaving a review.


	2. Chapter 2

— CHAPTER TWO —

"Draco!"

Draco turned, his heart leaping at the sound of the familiar voice. Harry was striding down the hall towards him and for once he was alone. He kept walking past him, jerking his head in the direction of the dungeons as he said, "We're both going to the same place, so why don't we walk together?

Draco blinked and fell into step beside him. Harry slowed a bit to match his pace. Draco questioned, "Where are your sycophants?"

He had meant the words to be lighter than they came out but Harry only laughed. It was a sound Draco longed to hear more of. Harry said, "I'm learning how to shake them. God help me, it's sure not easy though. How have you been? I rarely see you around outside of class."

That was likely because Draco was doing his best to make himself invisible. Draco replied, "I spend a lot of time studying."

It was true enough. Harry nodded in understanding, "I really don't do enough of that. I'm so behind on everything, I don't know how I'll catch up. Maybe I can join you sometime."

Draco cast him a disbelieving look. He said slowly, "Harry, no examiner in this world would give you any less than top marks on any N.E.W.T. you decided to take."

Harry's expression fell and he ran a hand through his hair, which was still too long and too wild. He said quietly, "I know."

Draco regretted his words immediately. He scrambled for something to cheer Harry up, "You should _not_ be unhappy about that. It is not as if you do not deserve top marks. You are likely the most powerful wizard in our history."

"But power does not equate to _knowledge_ ," Harry argued passionately, the words bursting out from him as if they had long been held back. "There is still so much I need to learn, so much I _want_ to learn. I wouldn't have returned to school otherwise. I didn't come here for the social aspect, hell I came here in _spite_ of it. I want to learn, Draco."

Draco blinked, taken aback that Harry would say so much to him. Harry's green eyes seared him for a moment then Harry looked away with a sigh, shoulders slumping slightly. Draco thoughtlessly reached out, placing a hand on Harry's arm, "If you want to study undisturbed, wait for me after class. I'll show you my favorite hiding place and I'll even help you with the potions homework - that has always been your worst class, hasn't it? Maybe in return you could... help me with Defense."

Those green eyes snapped back to him, searching, then Harry smiled at him, "Thanks, Draco. I would love that."

Draco dropped his hand, nodding awkwardly, hoping - _praying_ \- that he wasn't blushing.

Draco saw that Weasley looked furious when Draco walked into Potions beside Harry but Draco was too elated to even care. He was barely able to pay attention in class but he managed a decent potion anyway. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at the potion's quality, which was subpar for Draco, but the man didn't comment.

Rather than wait for him outside after the class ended, Harry stopped right by his desk, smiling at him and questioning, "You ready?"

Draco felt everyone's eyes on them, but Harry didn't seem to care so Draco wasn't about to let his nerves show. He inclined his head, slipping his bag over his shoulder and walking out with Harry. Weasley shouted, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Harry kept walking, "Studying with Draco. See you later."

Draco waited until they were out of hearing to say anything. He murmured quietly, "Is that really okay…?"

He didn't know what else to say. Harry nodded, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you and Weasley... ah, fighting?"

Harry frowned slightly, "Honestly, I don't really know, Draco. He's been acting strange ever since I got back. I think he's still upset about being left behind, when I went to America after Voldemort."

Draco flinched. Harry noticed and tried to amend his speech, "Sorry, the Dark Lord. Anyways, I don't think he is going to forgive me any time soon. I'm sorry to have broken his trust, but I cannot regret leaving him behind. Ron is my best friend, my first friend... but he is no match for Vol- the Dark Lord. I left him behind to protect him. After Hermione- I _couldn't_ lose him too."

Harry's voice broke suddenly, raw with grief. Draco didn't know what to do. He placed his hand on Harry's arm again. Harry swallowed and whispered, "Sorry."

"Please don't be," Draco replied quietly.

Harry cast him a surprised glance then a grateful smile. He cleared his throat and questioned, "Where is this supreme hiding place?"

Draco paused in front of a tapestry portraying a forest glade and a lone white hart. He pushed it aside and stepped through the door behind, removing the spells he had placed on it. There was a long walk through a black tunnel. Harry followed after him without question. Then, the tunnel lightened and they stepped into a vast circular chamber. Harry stopped in his tracks, staring at the floor to ceiling windows that encircled the room at intervals, revealing the lake beyond. Harry breathed, "No way. We're under the lake?"

Draco nodded, "Yes."

"This is incredible, Draco. You come here often?"

"As often as I can. Nearly every day."

Pillows were piled on the floor and there were stacks of books that he had collected over the years - mostly stolen from the library. Madam Pince would be _outraged_ if she knew. Harry questioned, "You've never brought anyone here?"

Draco shrugged a little, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, "I do not have any friends, Harry."

Harry turned, raising a brow, "You have me."

"Yes, well," Draco swallowed, turning away, "I suppose that is why you're here."

Harry sank down on the cushions, gazing out at the lake. Draco grabbed a single cushion and moved it away from the pile a little before sitting down on it. He'd hoped Harry wouldn't notice… but of course he did. Harry sat up immediately, "Hey no, this is _your_ pile of comfy pillows. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hog them all. You should sit over here instead."

"No, please," Draco waved his hands. "Make yourself at home. I'm fine with _one_ cushion."

Harry groaned in exasperation and glared at him, "Draco Malfoy, I _swear_ -"

"Really! I'm _fine_!" Draco insisted. "Don't worry about little old me. The savior of the wizarding world should have _all_ the pillows he wants."

Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing, not looking at Harry. He was feeling almost giddy with excitement. He couldn't believe he'd actually brought _Harry_ here. Being alone with his crush made him feel like a preteen girl. He _had_ to try to maintain some dignity.

He gave a startled cry as he suddenly found himself drifting off of the ground, like a balloon cut from it's cord. He cast a frantic look at Harry as he drifted up towards the ceiling, but the other boy's smug and amused expression told Draco _exactly_ what had just happened.

"Let me down this instant!" Draco shouted down at him, scrambling to find his wand. He spotted it lying innocently next to the pillow below him and he scowled at Harry.

"Hm," Harry replied, gazing up at him thoughtfully, "from that height I think your _one_ cushion might not be enough."

Draco crossed his arms, "You're incorrigible. Is this how you get your way all the time?"

Harry chuckled and shrugged, "Kinda makes you regret wanting to be my friend huh?"

Those words gave Draco pause. Regret wanting to be Harry's friend? It wasn't possible. Harry tilted his head a little to the side and his gaze softened. A moment of silence passed then Harry said, "Just hang tight for a moment, I'm going to make more pillows for us and then I'll bring you down. Is that okay?"

Draco nodded. He might have been mostly powerless without his wand but he was also entirely unafraid. He relaxed against the ceiling, watching as Harry effortlessly tripled the pillows in the room without even using his own wand. Draco slowly began to drift back down from the ceiling and he landed so gently he barely felt it. The pillows were similar to the ones Draco already had in the room but significantly softer and fluffier. They were also warm, as if Harry had added warming charms.

Draco sighed in contentment and said lightly, "Harry, there are _way too many_ perks to being your friend for me to _ever_ regret it."

Harry grinned, his teeth flashing, "I'm happy you think so."

Draco lay there for a moment longer then found the will to push himself upright. He dug through the pillows for his wand then he summoned his school bag, "What do you want to start with?"

"How about Transfiguration? Mcgonagall is the only teacher who isn't giving me a pass on the work I missed while I was gone."

Harry referenced saving the world like some people referenced an extended stay in the hospital wing. He talked about it so casually. Then Draco frowned as something occurred to him, "Wait, you're saying _Professor Snape_ gave you a pass?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, it surprised me too. Maybe it's because I saved his life but it's awfully generous of him, especially considering how much he dislikes me."

"How can you be so casual about things like that?" Draco demanded.

Harry's expression fell a little and he didn't have to ask what Draco was talking about.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Does it bother you?"

Draco hesitated then asked, "Doesn't it bother _you_?

Harry gave Draco a rather sad smile, "Draco, people see me as some amazing larger-than-life hero who lives this incredible life doing incredible things… I get that, but for me, it's just my version of normal. Incredible things happen to me all the time and I have to either roll with it or be dragged down. I'm… kinda tried of being dragged down, to be honest. It's over and I'm just trying to figure out what exactly makes me happy and where to go from here."

"Well, on the second thought, it is rather refreshing," Draco said. "Maybe if I gave it a try I'd feel better too."

Draco was rewarded with a beautiful smile.


End file.
